Satellites
Overview Satellites are a type of modules that can provide extra slots for ships. A maximum of two satellites of any combination, if they are compatible to the ship, can be installed. Although they appear on the sides of the ships after installation, they do not count as a part of the hull, neither can they take damage or be hit. If a satellite is equipped with a Targeting Unit , it can rotate itself to face the enemy, but this is limited to an angle of 190° on the side of which it is equipped. Installation Note that after installation, there is a small increment in the ship's HP and base/minimum weight. The increment is higher for two satellites installed over one. E.g. When a Dart M1 is installed, the ship's HP and base/minimum weight are increased by 1.00 and 40/20 respectively. When a second Dart M1 is installed, the ship's HP and base/minimum weight are further increased by 1.50 and 60/30 respectively, i.e. the total increases become 2.50 for HP and 100/50 for base/minimum weight. As of patch 0.13.2, Satellites no longer add weight, or health to ships. Compatibility with Ships Satellites can be equipped to ships that is compatible with them. The compatibility is decided by the ships' types. A Dart M3, for example, will fit on a Javelin but not a Paladin. Below is a summary of the compatibility. Note: + denote compatible, while - denote incompatible In Event Horizon : Frontiers, Satellites follow ship classes for installation, i.e, Frigates and Destroyers can only mount M1 satellites, Cruisers can mount M1 and M2 satellites, Battleships can mount M1, M2, and M3 satellites, while Capital ships can mount all satellites, including the Hovertank. Details There are currently(0.15.1) eight types of satellites, most of which have three sizes. * Dart can be researched and created in Veniri * Glaive can be researched and created in Korerans * Pot can be researched and created in Zumbalari * Potato can be researched and created in Sayjix * Wasp can be researched and created in Bushrak * Maggot can be researched and created in Jurgans * Barrel can be researched and created in Neganari * Hovertank can be researched and created in The Empire Dart Not to be confused with Dart(ship) from Veniri, these satellites typically consist of C weapon slots, some blue and a few green slots. You start out with a Dart M1 in your inventory. The C weapon slots on the Dart M1 cannot be used to fit any C weapons, as it is too small. You can, however, install small Omni-slot weapons, such as the Small Pulse Cannon, or Small Pulse Cannon M2. Practically the Dart M1 should be filled with Nanofibre structures for speed in early game, or Titanium armour and small nuclear reactor when necessary. The Dart M2 is a lot more versatile in weapon choice, as it can fit most Early to Miid game C weapons, including the Railgun, Pulse cannon, Pulse Cannon M2, Neutron Blaster, Mass Driver, etc. You can mount a 1x3 C weapon and a Targeting Unit on the spare weapon slot to achieve a 190 degree automatic targeting for that satellite on its respective side relative to the ship it is attached to. The additional blue and green slots may be used any purpose, although they aren't large enough for practical use. The Dart M3 is a large enough to mount Ion Cannons, Heavy Ion Cannons, and Heavy Railguns, although the heavy weapons will have to be targeted manually. It has twice the amount of blue slots as its M2 counterpart, but they aren't in an arrangement that allows a medium sized Titanium armor. The amount of green slots remain the same, although they are now arranged in a 2x1 formation, which allows an Autopilot or ECM Jammer to be installed. Dart M1.png|Dart M1 Dart M2.png|Dart M2 Dart M3.png|Dart M3 Back to Details | Back to top Glaive The T weapons counterpart to the dart. The M2 and M3 version have more green slots than darts, at the expense of blue slots. The M1 Glaive, similar to Dart M1, and Maggot M1, cannot fit any T class weapons, and will have to do with other small Omni-slot weapons, or be filled with fuel and/or Nanofibre structures. It is otherwise the same as Dart M1 The M2 version can mount a Proton Torpedo, or Proton Torpedo M2, in addition to a few other Omni-slot weapons. This satellite has five green slots arranged in a U shape, and can be used for varying purposes, like adding Small Nuclear Reactors, Automated Reloaders, High Energy Focus, ECM Jammer, AutoPilot, etc. The M3 Glaive has a wider T weapon slot area, allowing it to equip EMP Torpedo, Plasma Torpedo M1, Quantum Torpedo, and the other smaller weapons, but not Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo, Cluster Torpedo, or the Acid Torpedo, due to one. It has only four green slots compared to the 5 of the M2 Glaive, but here it is arranged in a 2x2 formation, which allows you to place a medium sized Nuclear Reactor, Small Drone Boosters, Small Drone Factory, Automated Reloader M2, High Energy Focus M2, and other smaller modules. Glaive M1.png|Glaive M1 Glaive M2.png|Glaive M2 Glaive M3.png|Glaive M3 Back to Details | Back to top Pot Quite possibly the second most useful satellite, next to the Hovertank, but can also be the most useful, depending on the situation. These satellites contain a lot of green slots, which are very essential in the making of good ship builds. But these contain no slots for weapons, generally the most green slots for a satellite and a very little amount of blue slots. The Pot M1 has a simple 3x2 formation of slots, with four green slots in a 2x2 formation. This allows the placement of many modules, like High Energy Focus M2, Automated Reloader M2, a Nuclear Reactor, Cloaking device, Inertial Stabilizer, Repair Bot, perhaps even a Quantum Detonator, etc. and also other smaller modules. The M2 version is significantly larger, with 10 slots, of which 6 are green in 3x2 formation. Although this doesn't give a whole lot of new options than the M1 version, the extra green slots might prove helpful for placing extra 1x1 modules, such as Inertial Dampers, Automated Reloaders, High Energy Focii, Small Repair Bot, or maybe Small nuclear Reactors as well. The Pot M3 is very useful, as its 4x3 formation of green slots allow for a lot of flexibility in the placement of modules. It can accommodate an Anti Matter Reactor, a Stealth Field, Energy Shield, two Rangemasters, and practically all other smaller green modules, making it very essential in most serious ship builds. IMG_20180131_213740.png|Pot M1 IMG_20180131_213712.png|Pot M2 IMG_20180131_213640.png|Pot M3 Back to Details | Back to top Potato This group of satellites are rectangular in shape and specialize in Missiles, due to the presence of M slots. They also a contain a rather modest amount of green slots, and very little blue slots. The Potato M1 is not very versatile, being only able to contain two Small Missile Launchers, or a Missile Launcher M2, along with other small Omni-type weapons. It two slots of blue, and two of green, placed on either sides of the 1x2 red slots. The Potato M2 can hold a larger variety of missiles in its 2x2 M weapon slots, including two Missile Launchers, a Missile Launcher M2, and two Missile Launcher M2. It has no blue slots, and four green slots, arranged in 1x2 formation on either sides of the weapon slots. The M3 version can hold a Heavy Missile Launcher, a Heavy Missile Launcher M2, or a Heavy Missile Launcher M3, giving it considerable power at long range. It boasts the same amount of green slots, in the same formation as found in the Potato M2, and has two blue slots. Potato M1.png|Potato M1 Potato M2.png|Potato M2 Potato M3.png|Potato M3 Back to Details | Back to top Wasp These satellites have the largest number of slots, allowing more modules to be placed than other satellites. However, the arrangement and type of slots are not ideal unless mounting modules such as fuel cells or nanofibre structures which don't care what slots they are placed in. The M1 can mount a Small Lightning Cannon M3. Otherwise, other satellites are probably a better option as they have more slots for universal weapons unless blue slots are needed or mounting fuel cells. The Barrel M1 is the same size as the Wasp M1, trading the single L weapon slot for a yellow engine slot. Wasp M2 can mount more types of L-Weapons and has the most amount of blue slots for an M2 satellite, one more blue slot than the Pot M2 Wasp M3 can mount most medium sized L-weapons, and has the largest number of slots for a satellite asides from the Hovertank. Wasp M1.png|Wasp M1 Wasp M2.png|Wasp M2 Wasp M3.png|Wasp M3 Back to Details | Back to top Maggot Maggot M1 cannot mount any S-type weapons, and can be considered an alternative to the Dart M1 or Glaive M1, trading a blue slot for a green slot. A Potato M1 is however a better option as it has an extra slot over the Dart M1 or Maggot M1 and can mount the same weapons. Maggot M1.png|Maggot M1 Maggot M2.png|Maggot M2 Maggot M3.png|Maggot M3 Back to Details | Back to top Barrel Barrel M1 matches the Wasp M1 as the largest M1 satellite, and trades the single L slot for a yellow engine slot. Barrel M2 and M3 are the only satellites other than the Hovertank which can mount a 2x2 blue module. Barrel M1.png|Barrel M1 Barrel M2.png|Barrel M2 Barrel M3.png|Barrel M3 Back to Details | Back to top Hovertank The only Capital Ship class satellite. They can fire in 360 degree arc with a targeting unit unlike other satellites. A Targeting Unit and Holy Cannon are a good choice to mount. IMG_20180206_112311.png|Hovertank Category:Module Types